


think too much

by laurentsaint



Series: DBH Star Trek AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soul Bond, Star Trek AU, this was just an excuse for gavin and nines to talk telepathically in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurentsaint/pseuds/laurentsaint
Summary: Gavin loved talking to Nines through the bond. He just wasn’t very good at it.(or, the Star Trek AU nobody asked for)





	think too much

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the most niche thing I’ve ever written. 
> 
> there may only be 10 of you here, but if you’re into DBH and star trek boy do i have some fluff for you 
> 
> (many thanks to the dbh/trek discord for suggesting and encouraging this <3)

 

According to anyone who’d ever met Gavin Reed, even in passing, he wasn’t relationship material.

 

It was something he’d heard his entire life— growing up, his own parents had constantly berated him for being unpresentable. His friends had always said they could never imagine Gavin ending up in a serious relationship. When he finally reached dating age, partner after partner proved this to be true.

 

They would leave, and Gavin would be alone.

 

He threw himself into his career, chasing promotions and ranks like nothing else mattered. Because, for someone with two friends and no chance of anything more, nothing else really did.

 

He was always going to be alone, and by the age of 36, he’d just kind of accepted it as a fact of life.

 

Until Nines.

 

Nines was everything he could have hoped for and more. He was attentive, sweet, and just on the right side of scathing— although nobody would ever believe him about any of those things. To any outsider, Nines was the same as any other Vulcan, if not even _more_ emotionless. His persistently unimpressed demeanour fell particularly cold against Connor’s sunny aura.

 

Connor, the least Vulcanlike Vulcan that Gavin had ever met.

 

In any case, the average person who passed judgement on Nines tended to be astronomically incorrect. He was full of a unique kind of charm, and quick-witted in a way Gavin had never known in anybody else. Nines was one of the only people who managed to keep up with Gavin’s antics.

 

‘ _Gavin_?’

 

A warm kind of pleasure bubbled through Gavin’s chest as he heard the voice— Nines was speaking to him through the bond.

 

 _‘What’s up?’_ he asked, not without effort. He loved talking through the bond, but he wasn’t great at it. Yet.

 

‘ _I will be joining you soon. Please ensure your lunch is nutritious, this time_.’

 

With an eye-roll, Gavin changed his replicator order. Substituting regular pasta for whole wheat pasta would do. ‘ _Whatever_ ,’ he shot back.

 

‘ _Thank you, ashayam_.’

 

A prickly heat rose to Gavin’s cheeks faster than he could stop it, and he knew he was caught when a tall figure crowded behind him. Not too close for humans. Far too close for Vulcans.

 

“You appear to be blushing,” a low voice came from behind him. It took Gavin a second to realise that Nines had switched to speaking out loud.

 

‘ _Fuck off. I’m not_.’

 

He barely even realised he’d spoken through the bond. Had no time to think about what that meant, because Nines had leant down to press a quick kiss to the back of Gavin’s head.

 

Whirling around, Gavin fixed Nines with a shocked expression. “That was forward.”

 

Forward for a Vulcan in public, anyway. Connor had told him once that even holding hands was prohibited to bonded couples on Vulcan.

 

‘ _It is only logical to protect what belongs to me_ ,’ came the smug reply.

 

Gavin could see why he’d kept _that_ one between the two of them.

 

___

  
  


He was new to this whole telepathic bond thing. He’d never expected to be jealous of somebody’s telepathy skills, but... it came so easily to Nines.

 

Gavin did seem to be improving, however. He practiced sometimes— he might even try to send over an image if he felt particularly confident.

 

Outside of those times of intense concentration, Gavin had little to no control over what he sent. He’d reached the level of being able to send over thoughts whenever he wanted to— and fuck, was that a cause for celebration. It had only taken him six months of being bonded to Nines.

 

One thing he couldn’t master, though, was shielding his thoughts. It wasn’t like he wanted to hide anything from Nines. Part of the whole ‘mind link’ thing was that you trusted someone to open up completely to. It had scared the shit out of Gavin at first, but he’d never considered how happy he would be to settle with somebody who’d seen everything, and still wanted him.

 

Anyway.

 

Gavin had trouble shielding his thoughts. Often, Nines’ telepathic voice would drift over to Gavin, informing him that he’d sent another stray thought over.

 

It was always mundane things, like musing over what he’d have for breakfast the next day. Once, it was a math problem. Nines had promptly responded with the answer, and Gavin managed to impress a colleague that day.

 

Today, it wasn’t quite that.

 

The slow burn of lust had settled deep into Gavin’s stomach in the middle of his shift, when he let his mind wander. He’d had nothing else to do, anyway. He let his thoughts drift to the night before— a long night. They’d both had some time off, and decided to spend the evening together. A date night, of sorts.

 

It had been a bubble of domestic bliss, and fuck, Gavin never thought he’d be the type for that shit. It turned out he was exactly the type for that shit. Especially when the evening ended with Nines pressing him slowly into the bedsheets, eyes burning with the wild lust Gavin knew Nines kept just below the surface.

 

He was interrupted with the closest thing he’d ever heard to a hiss from Nines came through the bond.

 

 _‘Gavin_.’

 

Startling, Gavin sat up. ‘ _Are you alright, babe_?’

 

‘ _I am trying to work_.’

 

Gavin frowned. ‘ _What? I know, I’m—_ oh. _Fuck. Sorry._ ’

 

Wincing, Gavin did his best to pull his thoughts back. Nines had tried to teach him techniques to do it— he’d called it shielding.

 

‘ _What are you doing_?’ came almost immediately. A surge of confusion came through the bond, a hint of hurt. Even with everything else, that was the hardest part of the bond to get used to.

 

‘ _I’m trying to shield it_.’

 

The confusion stopped. The hurt didn’t.

 

‘ _Please do not_.’

 

‘ _Isn’t it tiring, having all of my annoying human emotions bombarding you all the time_?’ Gavin knew his expansive and rapidly-changing set of emotions would be too much for a human to deal with, so he couldn’t imagine what it would be like for a Vulcan.

 

‘ _It feels as though are trying to block our bond_.’

 

“Oh.”

 

‘ _Oh_.’ Gavin took a minute to frown to himself. ‘ _I would never. Not unless you wanted.’_

 

The bond fell quiet for a few moments. So long that Gavin began to wonder if Nines had gotten distracted and forgotten the conversation.

 

‘ _The constant presence of your mind within mine makes me happier than I have ever wished to be_.’

 

The raw emotion bleeding through the bond hit Gavin right in the chest, and he forgot to breathe for a second. It was impossible to lie through a bond, and that— that was almost too much to process.

 

 _‘I love you_ ,’ he thought back. It didn’t seem nearly enough, but when Nines could feel the pure love seeping through Gavin’s veins, he knew it would do.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone was interested in a sequel where Gav takes advantage of the bond to put Nines in some awkward situations in public... I could totally be convinced, and very easily
> 
> I’m on tumblr here at [spacedeviants](http://spacedeviants.tumblr.com)!


End file.
